My Bits of Stories
by future caesar
Summary: None of these are really fairy tales, but I had to put them somewhere.  These are stories all put in one story and they have no purpose and no end.  They will never be completed, just a a warning.  They're rather weird.


Author Note: Jumbles of stories seperated by their titles in bold at the top. They really don't make much sense, sorry.

**Story**

A new age was begun when humans found the iron. They used it at first as tools to help and to create, but eventually they discovered the dark side of this new tool, its destructive side. Soon the human world was filled with iron; iron used to kill, to destroy and demolish. It was not long before forests and towns were torn down and wars broke out over the lands. Many suffered from the uses of iron, but they could not stop themselves from using it. It twisted its way around the very heart of human civilization slowly choking lives from all living things.

The worst of all was the evils it unleashed from the destruction. Spirits would not rest and demons were created.

**Tah**

Once a man knew the story of the secret riddle. This was long ago, before the MagWritten was invented, even before the world knew that magic could be used to move a pen to form words on paper. The man was not a wealthy man, but he was the eldest son in a very ancient and well-respected family, the Family of the Tahs, a most prestigious name. This story was told to his friends and family at the annual Tah-da Picnic

**Dase**

Often people are more wrong than right in life. They are wrong with an answer, with a question, with an opinion, with a choice. They are wrong for a part, for a person, for themselves, for the world. They are wrong for many reasons which lead to them being wrong for many things. Though occasionally people are right. When this happens it is remarkable.

As for Dase she was very wrong. Her name, she felt, was the first thing wrong. Every time it was spoken it either sounded like daze or d-ass. It was really meant to be pronounced with a long A and E, but Dase was to shy to correct people. Shyness was another thing she felt was wrong.

**Story**

Chapter 1: The Rest of the World

Human society is a disgusting thing. I have always hated being around other

people. Always so stupid that they don't understand the value of a good book or the importance of a good education; thinking money is everything. Never grasping the concept that war never solves problems quickly, that all it does is create more complex ones where all sides suffer. The world is treated as if it were indestructible, that its fragile skeleton could never possibly collapse even under the weight of all the destruction and death we've caused. And yet I am still human and I am still just the same as every other, except that I was given the knowledge and clarity so that I knew that I hated myself. Believe what you want but we are all weapons of destruction.

Sachura was lost again in her own thoughts. She often found herself lost in the mysterious maze of her mind; with its comforting pale blue walls that were cool to the touch, the locked doors that teased her as she tried to turn their handles, the corridors that were filled with either things of childhood memories and dreams or of darkness and fears. Sachura was walking down a familiar corridor that led to brightly lit room filled with all the dreams she had at the moment. This was one of her favorite places to visit for it always inspired her when she thought about what was happening outside of her mind.

The world had slowly been deteriorating since the second terrorist war. As if the first one hadn't created enough destruction in 2017, another one occurred in 2063. Now it was 2080 and still Europe was inhabitable due to radiation and toxic gases. The entire south- eastern area of America, all of Cuba, and the rest of the Caribbean were abandoned in 2036 because of the destructive hurricanes that kept sweeping through in summer and fall. Tsunamis were almost monthly hitting all western coasts of land from South Korea to Australia. Flooding had sprung up along every coast due to global warming and the melting of Antarctica and the North Pole. Asia, the Middle East, and America had been the targets in the first war, causing most of these places to be leveled out and evacuated. South America had been the major battling field for the countries and terrorists in the second war; the Amazon over flooded, most of the rainforest was burned down, and the continent was mainly uninhabitable. Africa had become a sanctuary compared to all the other lands.

But even in Africa there was trouble. Anti-education terrorists destroyed the Great Pyramids, along with the rest of Ancient Egyptian monuments, in 2055. The Nile River had been polluted and most of northern Africa was dangerous. The southern part of Africa was dangerous as well due to the constant competition for the diamonds, gold and other treasures there. In this new world there was no longer any countries or governments, just small areas of safety with tight security that was all that remained from the allied countries of long ago.

Enlenda often found herself lost in the mysterious maze of her mind, which is where she was now. The walls of the maze were made of a smooth stone that had a bluish glow about them that lit the way before her. As she walked down the corridor that led from the only entrance and exit, the confusing feeling of mystery and completeness filled her again. Enlenda's feet unconsciously took her along familiar twists and turns until they stopped her in front of a small cherry wood door with a yellow sun painted upon it. Her mind was filled with many doors. None of them looked the same and some refused to open for her no matter how hard she pulled. She had no idea how many doors there were in this place, but the one she now stood in front of was her favorite.

In this room were all the memories she had left of her parents. They had died in the Denvick Massacre when she was almost seven. Enlenda sighed as she thought of tomorrow, her birthday. She never liked her birthday because that of course had to have been the day when she was first heard that her parents were dead. She got up early that cloud cast morning, eager to open her presents, when she passed by the hall on her way to the kitchen. Framed in the doorway were two officers talking to her Aunt Rahenla. As Enlenda walked closer she heard the conversation that took place. "-we are sure that the bodies are those of Mr. and Mrs. Levinds.

**Freek**

In the world of Freek, a combination of freaks and geeks, one crazy hairy lady trys to take over the planet.

With the power of randomity and of my evil curling mustache, I shall soon become Empress of the World. Quickly Hannabol, retrive the prisoners...it is time for them to meet...the dookey!

Yes, my oh so mustache-iod one!

Hm hm hmm hm h m hm hmm hm hm hm hmm hm hm... dang I've got that song stuck in my head again. We're breaking free. We're soaring...flying-

I have brought them!

Oh - um - yes! Very good my little sister. Now prisoners, I shall unleash upon you a terror so powerful it can only be named as dookey!

&No! Please spare us from the- the dookey. Anything but the dookey!&

OK. I'll just drop you in this pit of crocs instead.

&Oh thanky- wait, did you say-Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!&

Um, sir- ma'am, weren't you going to extract the information of the whereabouts of General Deufus from those two?

Crap! Now you remind me! You are so lucky that you're my sister.

And so once again the day was saved thanks to the powerpuff girls- er I mean... What the heck is going on in the world of Freek? What will become of this unknown mustached person? And what is dookey anyway?

**Can You?**

A life where surprises were non-existent, hope was only legend, and life's end was known when to occur. Life was consistent and change, for worse or better, could not happen; or so it was thought. A young boy dubbed with the name Tye Rossen was born and society's reality would soon branch out to chaos.

My father came home that day and announced that he had been fired from another job. I already knew that would happen because he is always fired twenty days after being hired due to the first job he received at a movie theater. My father's parents told him not to get a job there because the manager always fired the person who worked in theater two after twenty days, which causes the person who is fired to never have a job for long. But my father really wanted to buy a car in order to impress someone or other from school, so he took the chance of possibly working in theater two (risking his whole life I might add). After a woman was fired from theater two, my father applied two days after because a friend of his told him that the manager hired a new person every other day.

**Crystar of the Fool (all below)**

Ancient civilization that was extremely secretive and mysterious to other civilizations of the time. Not much is now known about this culture. Last time it was seen was in 1309. They were believed for many years to be very advanced in technology and very intelligent. Then, in 1456, the Naswan explorer Caldin Hezernar claimed to have found a large village of Foolish. He told King Targan and Queen Juiteal that he had discovered that these peoples were not an intelligent civilization, but a rather primitive group who had not even discovered fire. He then went on a second journey to where he said he found them, in present day Hezemarnia, but he found only remands of a village. There, proof was found that the group who lived there was primitive, and that it was most likely that the legendary had lived there. The civilization is believed to have died out due to disease. has now became one of the common words in the English language meaning silly or dumb due to the ancient people like I would know as if whatever

_**The University of Glondikes**_

_An extremely well known, well respected, and intellectual university. This university is for the best of the best, the brightest of the bright, the future movers and pushers; in other words, if you get accepted to it, you're a bloody genius._

_The University of Glondikes was founded by the Great Grant G. Glondikes, also known as the great three "G," in 1067/999,999__. Currently the university is on display and accepting students in Theunivers, Iscomplitli on the planet Pointess._

It was discovered in the year 963 that the universe was going to be drained, like sand in a bathtub, in the year 999,999. Now everyone dates things with the year/999,999 to remind them all how long it is till the end.

_**The Civilization of Fool**_

_The Fool were considered to be a highly advanced and very secretive ancient civilization._


End file.
